


火影忍者动画（嗑学版）不完全指南

by Francis_Em



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francis_Em/pseuds/Francis_Em
Summary: 几乎不含剧透的，动画里的西皮文档和一些私心。拉基友进火坑时的整理，去掉了一些暴言的版本。虽然我的童年有被毁掉，复吸也很痛，但火影好看，即使岸本他是石头，也是天选的一块。
Comments: 3





	火影忍者动画（嗑学版）不完全指南

**Author's Note:**

> 是带有童年滤镜的、加上之后疯了、嗑上头的杂食人搞的东西。里面提到的所有cp名均不意指攻受，只是个人习惯的简称。没有打任何relationship的tag，希望不会打扰到洁癖党。  
> 以及，嗑的姿势和方法见仁见智过于主观，点名的时候的目的是更全，方便更多人，但因为私心有失公允的地方也还请见谅，感谢。

《火影忍者》（第一部，算是小学时期）：

1-5: 背景+主要人物们出场。

3: 佐鸣的初吻（在教室里）。

6-19: 高潮！卡卡西老师男友力爆棚期。疾风传以前的卡卡西大概可以是个硬汉，强大的可靠的帅气大叔！（小学时女友粉滤镜加成）

再不斩和白（非主角团最火的cp之一！现在还有新粮的那种）。

是高级任务的非日常，有抓脚踝戏份！还有谁为谁死了，谁又为谁暴走，谁的走马灯里都是谁……一定不要错过！毕竟是作者自己都常拿来回忆（反复使用）的部分。

20-80: 很波折、丰富的中忍考试加入侵木叶。

女主小樱高光时刻以及她和姐妹的半糖在32集（井樱开始的地方，是幼儿园！但没结果，预警*0.5）虽然后期都做了工具人，但我爱上小樱就是从这里开始的👊。Ps：千万不能对任何一个女性角色，除了手鞠（我爱罗的姐姐，四个辫子的公主）有感情，全都沦为工具人。

33集有一点佐樱（官配）糖。46-47集有一点点鸣雏（官配）。同样的地方也可以有牙雏。

55还有井樱，加上一点樱李。

64有鹿鞠的开始。阿斯玛红。

我爱罗（一尾人柱力）：是酷弟弟，和鸣人也有，但是另一方太执着于佐助了所以没结果。（但佐鸣也没结果，预警*1）。重要我鸣戏份在77-78，是鸣人嘴遁成功第一位对象。

81-82: 鬼鼬初场，后期还有粮。卡卡西对鼬，是暗部姐妹花（后话）。他们两在577还有回忆加成，但因为各自和各自相方适配度都太高了，所以好像没有常配在一起。这里凯卡也有点料。

86-100: 自来也和大蛇丸同框现场，自蛇这对也可以有（虽然没有结果，预警*2）。大奶姐姐纲手超帅，鸣宝贯彻忍道，第二次嘴遁成功的高光时刻。蛇兜也在这里差不多预热好了。

101: 搞笑轻松向，并没有真的看到真面目。但有入浴美景，卡西变软预备——不是。

102-106：（漫画里没有）日常小任务，是和别人组队的。

107-127: 因包含了佐助出逃和五个人去追他。有我自己嗑不懂的佐樱糖。其中贯穿全部的、诅咒一样的约定出现了——小樱对鸣人“一生的请求”。樱哥太懂了，从小就是，但只能被安排。每只的战斗都挺精彩，君麻吕出场和下场。错位的脸靠近脸可以被回顾无数遍。还有卡鸣的公主抱和背起。

136-220:对主线剧情无影响，而且有零星散落的鸣樱（138，141），其他：

143:属于宠物们，猪猪和狗狗都很可爱。

151: 雏田的高光时刻。

175: 鸣人、赤丸、牙和雏田。（自由感受）

178-179: 夏日星真的很好听。

192: 井野大美女。

216-220: 我鸣。喜欢我爱罗的话，值得。

《火影忍者疾风传》（换衣服了）：

221-251: 经典对话有，鼬对鸣人：你为什么这么执着于我的欧豆豆？ 小樱几乎唯一一场能看的精彩战斗，千樱（有点感觉，忘年交）。卡卡西被凯背着回木叶。（卡凯也还行，算是有结果了的一对？粮也有不少。）蝎迪也在这里（红头发和金头发打搭档，颜值都很高）。

222-223: 卡卡西和鸣人小樱的演习战斗，超值！

240-247: 小樱最完整的一场战斗，啊女主本来可以。

252-273: 可爱吃醋环节？-佐井和佐助有点像诶。-才不是，佐助哪里都比佐井好（鸣人式排比，甜到牙酸。）

佐鸣三年后第一次见面，佐助一出现这两人眼里就只有彼此了的戏码+贴耳朵说话（221）！ 第二次为了佐助暴走的鸣人。

大和队长是个和我们一样的可怜人，大概是鸣樱粉。（即使某天看开了觉得这对也行，但也没结果，预警*3）

292-308: 角度、飞段爱情高光——情侣赶路吵架，两个疯批的恋爱，都杀不死对方的绝配组合，角飞粮也不少（没结果，预警*4，但他们的结局已经算是还好的快刀了）。阿斯玛和红，是官配但少，甚至会感觉鹿丸和阿之间感情着墨更多（我闭嘴）。

如果你也爱上了卡卡西，这里面他超帅，打着打着衣服被剥掉。

309-332： 三尾剧情向。里面可以有零星的井樱。虽然是原创剧情但对主人物的性格都把握的极好，tv组真的牛。原创人物里幽鬼丸和红莲这对也很香（有结果，果然不在啊吧笔下被捏就是好）。以及有佐助和鸣人相互思念的戏份，重复重复“有思念你的人在的地方就是归处”。迪达拉和阿飞也在这里有开始，（不过掉马之后这对新粮就断崖式减少到快没有了）。

333-363: 这里面包含的四场战斗都很好，火影的打戏一定是1st echelon！具体点的：

339-340：卡卡西外传，带卡开始的地方。带卡人可以看100遍（但没结果而且是惊天巨刀，预警*5）。波风水门就是男神，号称木叶金城武，而且是个真直男（？但因为颜值高被拉郎是不可避免的）。

347-353: 自来也vs佩恩

354: 非常耐人寻味之，面具男和卡卡西的第一次见面。

355-358: 佐鼬。

359-361: 佐鸣错过，木叶烂透的真相（木叶烂透，再说一遍）。

363: 佐助对八尾，主要都在这一集，前后可看可跳。鹰小队好。

364-371: 原创的BG有，是六尾和萤。

372-395: 佩恩vs鸣人，著名的一袋米抗几楼的出处。有鸣雏（官配）糖，谁和谁有一样的忍道。鸣人暴走九尾，又可以看到金光闪闪大帅哥波风水门。

卡卡西在这里死了又活了，走前马灯全是带土，好。

卡鸣，谁总能在谁筋疲力尽的时刻恰好接住谁。

鸣樱，众人簇拥眼里只有你的硬糖。

396-416: 回忆篇，原创内容较多，私心单推的：

399: 7班建立之初回忆，私心很多因为有带卡，卡卡西在任何重要时刻永远在回忆的人。

400: 是波之国的一点后续，有加成，佐鸣。

402: 我鸣，谁因为谁改变了巨多的情节老套但香。

409: 忍猫，超可爱，7班三人随意组合。

411: 尽力在把卡卡西整直的原创，结尾整挺好。

414: 佐鸣的亲亲。

后面就准备开始痛苦戏份和打四战了，因为漫画的缘故，动画里有不少拖剧情的部分加上穿插的疯狂回忆杀。如果嫌长的话，可以只看漫画。

417-441:佐助袭影。有一张重量级、高光朋友卡由鸣人发给佐助。七班决裂式同框，心碎和感动加满。每个人都可以有箭头的关系，我嗑到的太多太乱搭到不可说。

442-462:带着鸣人在海上漂，如果喜欢上了凯的话，不容错过。有卡凯，和明示凯唧唧小的情节。

463-480:九鸣（九尾/鸣人）的补充粮食。四玖（父母爱情故事），很不错是难得的没有扭曲的bg向。

打起来打起来（四战）

553-560: 佐鼬，“，都会永远爱你”的出处。兄弟一起对兜，兜的过去。

563-566：面具男掉马，卡卡西裂开。甜美小学同学回忆。（563这集饱和度超高，差不多把带卡串好一大截，适合复习）。也有卡凯，可以看出修罗场。后面补完了土哥黑化的缘由。月之眼介绍。

567-568: 初版的晓，主长门、弥彦、小南。

569-581: 卡卡西暗部篇。好家伙，讲完土哥的故事紧跟着马上给你安排卡卡西的过去。出场人物挺多的，有之前提到的暗部姐妹花情节，和大和队长以前的故事。（虽然是叫某人的暗部篇，但他像个配角）。

582-613: 带卡拉手，佐鸣战场重逢。所谓三件套——佐鸣，带卡，柱斑（简称只是我随意说的，不是标配，无差发出杂食人的声音！）在这里齐活，打架穿插各种回忆，保真（才怪）。具体点：

582: 带卡+卡鸣，谁和谁相似，谁在吃代餐。

584: 宁次（言尽于此）。鸣雏。

586: 先代的火影们。柱扉（尹正老师嗑到的那一幕）。

587-590: 柱斑（无差，其实斑明明可以做疯批美人攻，但……我闭嘴）。

591-592: 带卡，谁等着什么时刻把谁带进私人空间。 鸣樱也有。

593-594: 七班战场“温馨“时刻。

595: 这集是带卡的经典一战，两人在两人的私人空间里打得难舍难分。

596-597: 插曲搞笑型，有鸣樱。

601: 九鸣。

603：鹿鸣。

604-608: 主水门班，带土、卡卡西、琳。608后面我爱罗主场。

609-610: 花火（妹妹）和雏田。

614-633: 新中忍考试，可以说有井樱的高光回忆。

634-646：“我宇智波斑愿称你为最强”的出处，八门凯，主打斗。

有鸣樱和佐香（非官配的bg*2，没结果）。开始做梦。

647-670: 各自的梦。纲手的梦比较长和完整，走了个另一方向的火影全剧情，但主线依旧是鸣人追佐助，哦好的。

647: 大魔改的人设，可以去往剧场版《忍者之路》。

651：香磷的梦，佐香明显。

652: 鸣宝一家三口。

671-678:止鼬，过去很好，没结果（预警*6）。送眼一定是宇智波一族传统的示爱方式。

679: 辉夜大人，捧两脸杀绝对是在和无数火女共鸣的流泪（并不，大哭）。这集里还有佐鸣回忆杀（第无数次）。

680-682: 辉夜的故事，辉夜和爱野也有，就是粮不多。

683: 打辉夜第一试。

684-688: 第一世，修因。（随便嗑，反正三生三世了都没结果，预警*7）。

689: 绝对不能错过的，卡卡西真面目，太gay了（发出上头的声音）。

690-694: 七班+带土对战辉夜。带卡杀人事件，谁要走了又回来给谁送高达，谁对谁说谢谢你，谁又给谁发英雄卡。

里面有一秒的佐樱粮 ~~（虽然我没有吃动）~~ 。父子（四代和鸣人）的亲情感人戏。

695-699: 佐鸣打架，疯狂追问但还是发朋友卡。两人的回忆，你痛我也痛的木叶友情。谁对谁在哪个方面认输了，（也许那晚的月色真美可惜看的人还不懂，懂的人没看见）。

700-701: tv组辛苦了，给结婚了某两对补上拼在一起的幼儿时期。

702-703：我爱罗、鹿丸、卡卡西、自来也。


End file.
